Find Another Love
by demikooo
Summary: "Kau tidak bisa memaksanya mencintaimu, Hinata."/"B-benar kata temari-chan, a-aku ini sangat cengeng."/"Kau harus berjuang, Hinata-chan."/gak bisa bikin summary. warning liat didalam. don't like don't read. RnR please!


Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

Setting : AU

Warning : kayaknya bakalan penuh dengan OOC, gajeness, dan gak nyambung ._.

a new story from new author (gadungan)..

ta-da~

Find Another Love

"Sudahlah Hinata-chan, relakan Naruto." ujar Tenten menenangkan.

Gadis manis yang dipanggil Hinata masih terisak. Ia tidak bisa berhenti menangis walaupun ingin berhenti. Pikiran dan hatinya berkecamuk.

"Hinata! sudahlah jangan pikirkan terus Naruto itu!" seru Temari dengan nada setengah membentak.

"Kau itu sangat cengeng! aku tahu kau sedang banyak masalah! tapi jangan limpahkan kami masalah juga karena khawatir pada keadaanmu yang menyedihkan!" lanjut temari dengan nada yang sangat dalam. Tenten menatap temari dengan sedih.

"Sudahlah, Temari. Jangan paksa Hinata-chan. Dia butuh proses." ujar Tenten dengan nada yang lembut.

Temari mendengus kesal. " Tenten, aku sayang Hinata. Aku amat sangat menyayanginya seperti adikku. Aku tidak akan pernah rela jika adikku menangis karena.. karena..."

Belum sempat Temari menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang menggantung, hinata memotongnya.

"I-ini semua, hiks. Salahku, Hiks. A-aku menyesal. Seharusnya a-aku..."

"Hinata-chan.. kau harus melepas Naruto," potong Tenten cepat. Hinata sedikit menghentikan tangisannya, lalu menoleh kepada Tenten walaupun masih terisak.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksanya mencintaimu, Hinata. Semua ada batasnya. Kau tidak bisa memiliki apa yang bukan milikmu. Yaa aku tahu, sebelumnya Naruto adalah milikmu, tapi bukan hatinya, Hinata. Hatinya sudah menjadi milik Sakura, sejak dulu Hinata." ujar Tenten menatap hinata dengan lirih, merasa iba pada gadis manis itu yang menjadi kurus akibat mengurung diri dikamar.

"J-jadi selama ini..." setetes airmata Hinata tumpah. "T-tidak mencintaiku?"

Demi Tuhan! hati Tenten dan Temari sangat perih melihat Hinata, sahabatnya yang sudah dianggap sebagai adik oleh mereka berdua, menangis. Apa salah gadis sebaik dan semanis Hinata sehingga selalu bernasib buruk? Tidak cukupkah penderitaan gadis itu yang menghabiskan belasan tahun tanpa sosok Ibu, selalu menjadi korban kemarahan ayahnya, selalu diharuskan untuk menuruti aturan-aturan keluarga Hyuuga yang kolot, dan kisah cinta yang tragis.

Orang yang dicintainya selama bertahun-tahun memilih gadis yang disukainya, Sakura. Dan tanpa disangka, Sakura juga mengatakan bahwa selama ini ia menyukai Naruto. Tidak puaskah Tuhan mempermainkan gadis ini?

"J-jadi... N-naruto-kun t-terpaksa menerimaku? N-naruto-kun bohong soal ia m-mencintaiku? s-selama ini ia.. B-berbohong?" tanya Hinata dengan airmata yang mengalir deras. Tenten dan Temari hanya terdiam. Tidak mampu dan tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. Hati Hinata susah sangat rapuh.

Apa jadinya jika mereka mengatakan bahwa Naruto MEMANG tidak pernah mencintai Hinata? Bahwa Naruto menerima Hinata semata-mata karena perasaan iba dan sebagai pelampiasan karena tidak bisa memiliki Sakura?

Temari mendengus kesal. "Aku mau pulang." ujar Temari dengan ketus.

Sebelum sampai di pintu, Temari menoleh pada Hinata.

"Hey Hinata. Aku tidak mau tahu tapi yang pasti besok kau harus berangkat ke sekolah, tidak ada acara menangis, dan kau.. HARUS menyingkirkan masalah ini dari pikiranmu segera. Kalau tidak, aku TIDAK AKAN mau berteman denganmu lagi."ancam Temari dengan nada yang dingin. Tenten menahan nafas.

Temari kalau sedang marah benar-benar menyeramkan, dan benar-benar serius dengan segala ucapannya. Sepeninggal Temari, Hinata sudah mulai bisa mengontrol emosinya. Hinata sudah mulai menghentikkan tangisnya. Tenten mengelus-elus pundak Hinata, berusaha untuk menenangkan Hinata.

"B-benar kata temari-chan, a-aku ini sangat cengeng. Selalu membuat orang lain khawatir, membuat orang lain susah. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu menangisi Naruto-kun yang sudah membuatku kacau seperti ini. D-dia tak pantas untuk ditangisi." ujar Hinata kepada Tenten.

Tenten menghela nafas lega. "Kau harus berjuang, Hinata-chan. Karena aku dan Temari akan selalu bersamamu." jawabTenten sambil memberikan senyumannya yang terbaik.

Hinata pagi ini sudah terlihat lebih segar dibanding Hinata yang kemarin-kemarin. Dan entah mengapa, dari tubuhnya seperti muncul pancaran-pancaran baru. Bahkan Neji, dan Hanabi sampai terbengong-bengong menatap Hinata. Sedangkan Hiashi? masih setia membaca koran tanpa sedikitpun melirik putrinya.

"ohayou." sapa Hinata sambil tersenyum lalu duduk di bangkunya.

"Err, nee-chan," panggil Hanabi sedikit ragu.

Hinata menatap adiknya sambil tersenyum. "Ya, Hanabi-chan?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"Apa yang terjadi pada nee-chan kemarin?" tanya Hanabi polos. Jawaban Hanabi membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa. Kemarin aku hanya berada dikamar saja." jawab Hinata walaupun masih tersenyum, tapi nada suaranya mulai berubah.

"Nee-chan gak operasi plastik atau make susuk gitu kan?" tanya Hanabi lagi memastikan. Hinata menatap Hanabi heran. Sejak kapan di Konoha ada susuk?

"E-enggak, Hanabi-chan. Memang ada apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Duo Hyuuga -Neji dan Hanabi- menarik nafas lega. Lalu Hanabi tersenyum lembut ke arah Hinata, membuat Hinata benar-benar dibuat penasaran.

"Aku seneng deh sama nee-chan yang sekarang. Jadi lebih bersinar. Beda banget sama nee-chan yang dulu hehe." kata Hanabi disertai anggukan kepala Neji. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh kecil walaupun ia sangat bahagia karena bisa dipuji oleh kedua saudaranya.

"Iya, Hinata. Kamu jadi terlihat makin cantik dan anggun." Puji Neji membuat Hinata merona.

"Siapa yang mengajarkan kalian berbicara saat makan?" bentak Hiashi dengan nada yang dingin dan tatapannya jatuh kepada Hinata. Hinata langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"G-gomen." Ujar Hinata pelan lalu mulai memakan sarapannya. Belum ada setengah dari sarapannya habis, Hinata langsung beranjak dan pamit untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Siapa yang membuat aturan boleh pergi sebelum makanan habis?" tanya Hiashi dengan suara tinggi. Hiashi tetap melanjutkan makanannya tanpa menoleh kepada Hinata yang sudah mau beranjak pergi. Dan pertanyaannya tadi jelas-jelas ditujukan kepada Hinata.

"Aku sudah kenyang, dan tidak bisa memakan lebih dari ini. Aku bisa muntah, A-ayah." Jawab Hinata dan menambahkan kata Ayah di akhir kalimatnya dengan takut-takut.

Setelah Ayahnya tidak membalas apapun, Hinata segera pergi dari ruang makan tersebut. Namun, saat melewati pintu, Hinata dapat mendengar teriakan seorang Hyuuga Hiashi, membuat Hinata sedikit sakit hati.

"Dasar anak tak tahu aturan! Bisanya hanya membantah dan mau seenaknya saja!"

Oh demi Tuhan! tidakkah Ayahnya lihat? ketimbang Neji dan Hanabi, yang paling mentaati aturan-aturan kolot keluarga Hyuuga adalah Hinata. Gadis itu sudah dididik menjadi Hyuuga yang diharuskan mentaati segala aturan keluarga Hyuuga jika masih ingin dianggap anak.

Dan sampai saat ini, Hinata masih tidak mengerti. Mengapa hiashi selalu membedakannya dengan neji dan hanabi? Kenapa?

Sebelum air mata Hinata hampir tumpah, Ia menarik nafas sedalam mungkin.

'Aku harus menjadi orang yang lebih kuat!' batin Hinata.

"Eh? Itu beneran Hinata?"

"Masa sih?"

"Yang pacarnya Naruto? Eh maksudku, ehem mantannya?"

"Dia jadi beda ya"

Hinata merasa risih ditatap oleh banyak mata di sepanjang koridor. Pagi ini memang sekolah sudah mulai ramai. Hinata yang gadis pendiam dan tidak populer di sekolahpun mendadak populer karena suatu hal. Dan tentu saja ada kaitannya dengan 'Naruto', sehingga membuatnya berkali-kali harus menggigit bibir bawahnya agar airmatanya tidak tumpah. Begitu sampai dikelasnya, Hinata juga masih dijadikan bahan omongan.

"hinata?" seru 2 suara yang sudah diyakini milik Tenten dan Temari. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Tenten dan Temari yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Setelah aku pulang kemarin, kamu ngapain, Hinata-chan?" tanya Tenten seraya duduk disebelah Hinata dan memperhatikan Hinata dari atas ke bawah.

"Hari ini aneh. Kamu orang kedua yang menanyakan begitu padaku setelah Hanabi-chan, Tenten-chan." Kata hinata lalu membuat pose orang berfikir.

"Hey! tapi serius, kau keliatan... beda." jawab tenten disertai anggukan setuju dari Temari.

Temari mendekati Hinata lalu mengelus kepalanya penuh sayang.

"Aku senang kau benar-benar datang ke sekolah, tidak menangis, dan sepertinya sudah bisa menyingkirkan masalah kemarin dari otakmu meskipun kurasa kau ada masalah baru. Hmm, maafkan aku Hinata. Kemarin aku sudah benar-benar jahat padamu." ujar Temari dengan nada yang menyesal. Hinata menatap tenten lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Sudahlah Temari-chan. Tidak apa-apa, bahkan aku sangat berterimakasih padamu. Kata-katamu menyadarkanku. Kalau kau tidak mengucapkan kata-kata itu, mungkin sampai saat ini aku masih mengurung diri di kamar dan masih memikirkan si brengsek itu." jawab Hinata masih mempertahankan senyumnya yang lembut. Tenten dan Temari sedikit terkejut dengan penuturan Hinata.

"Wow, kau benar-benar berubah Hinata-chan," kata Tenten sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Si brengsek? bahkan aku gak pernah menyangka Hinata yang lemah lembut ini bisa berkata seperti itu. Hmm, tapi bagus juga." lanjut Temari memberikan kedua jempolnya di depan muka Hinata. Mereka bertiga tertawa bersama.

"Ehm, oke. Aku ingin bertanya. Apa yang berubah dariku? karena aku gak gagap lagi?" tanya Hinata mulai serius. Tenten dan Temari berpandangan.

"Iya ya? kami juga baru nyadar pantas kok seperti bukan ngobrol dengan kamu, Hinata." jawab Temari seraya terkekeh.

"Kau terlihat sangat bersinar, Hinata-chan. Gak seperti Hinata-chan yang biasanya." lanjut Tenten dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Eh?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Haha aku juga baru tahu. Kukira Hinata akan sangat bersinar saat masa-masa dia jadian. Tapi Hinata malah bersinar saat putus dengan Naruto" tambah Temari. Hinata terdiam, lalu menatap Temari dan Tenten bergantian.

"Kumohon jangan sebut nama itu lagi. Dan tolong, jangan ungkit-ungkit soal itu lagi." pinta Hinata.

Temari menutup mulutnya dan memukul dahinya. 'Aku bodoh sekali. Aku menyuruh Hinata agar dia tidak mengungkit masalah itu, tapi malah aku yang mengungkit-ungkit.' batin Temari merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Aku janji mulai sekarang gak akan pernah ngungkit soal si brengsek itu lagi, beneran," kata Temari sambil mengacungkan tanda peace. Begitu pula dengan Tenten.

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Iya, iya. Aku percaya pada kalian berdua." jawab Hinata sambil memberikan senyumannya yang termanis.

TBC

Moshi-moshi! Perkenalkan nama saya demikooo. Err sebelumnya saya merangkap (halah) sebagai reader setia yang gak pernah, umm maksudnya jarang review ._. dan kali ini saya memberanikan diri jadi author gadungan -_- umm, yup saya author baru disini, hallo salam kenal ^^ cukup sekian deh. Untuk senpai-senpai yang baik hati, boleh minta reviewnya? Saya masih harus banyak belajar dari senpai-senpai sekalian ._. arigachu~


End file.
